User blog:JohnnyOTGS/JohnnyTalk Games~What games will be on the Nintendo 64 Classic Mini?
Hello everybody and welcome to another edition of JohnnyTalk Games. Today, we are going to talk about the kind of games on a proposed Nintendo 64 Classic Mini With the popularity of the NES and Super NES Classic Mini. It could only be a matter of time before we see a classic mini of another one of Nintendo's famous consoles: the Nintendo 64. Now, what kind of games can we expect to be on a "N64 Classic Mini", and what are the possibilities of seeing some of these games? That is what this blog will try to cover. Forward Now, before I get started on this, I made something I would call my own "Captain Obvious" list. The kind of list that has the N64 games that are "obvious; that they'll be on the proposed Classic Mini console. So to save time (and space on this blog), I give you my "Captain Obvious List". GoldenEye One of the top selling Nintendo 64 games, not just the best James Bond game and not just the best movie base video game. But also one of the best video games on the Nintendo 64. In fact, it made more money selling than even Ocarina of Time, but behind Mario Kart 64 and Super Mario 64 (sorry, Mr. Bond, but you're no match for "Everybody's Favorite Plumber"). GoldenEye set the benchmark for FPS games of the future. Without this game, we wouldn't have FPS games like Medal of Honor, Call of Duty, and most certainly not the modern Online Multiplayer Shooter Games like Overwatch, Player Unknown's Battleground ''(or PUBG for short) or even ''Fortnite. GoldenEye was considered state of the art for the time, unlike Wolfenstein or Doom, it was also complex. In stead of just running and shooting everything you see, you also had to install modems, activate computer mainframes, steal important documents and even keeping Natalya alive while she tries to destroy the GoldenEye. Along with the more complex gameplay, there were also a bag full of cheats which you can unlock, ranging from turning bullet dents into blotches of paint. Making the 3-D models have big heads and small bodies, be invincible, have all the guns in the game, have unlimited ammo, speed up or slow down animation and all that fun stuff. But as I said earlier, GoldenEye also set the benchmark for FPS shooters of the future, and what I mean by that is that it also had the most elaborate multiplayer system for a FPS game for the time, you can set your own scenario, ranging from an old-fashioned shootout to a capture the flag game, and you can also select what kind of weapons you can use as well. Probability: <5% Now, as much as Nintendo 64 Fans as well as current generation FPS Fans would *absolutely love* GoldenEye on a Nintnedo 64 Classic Mini. But, it is with much reluctance, and with a heavy heart, to say that we probably won't see GoldenEye on the Nintendo 64 Classic Mini. Why? Lots of reasons. 1. GoldenEye was made by Rare (which, we all know made some of the popular Donkey Kong games, especially the original Donkey Kong Country games), but soon after the release of GoldenEye, Rare ended it's contract with Nintendo and signed a new one, with Microsoft. With it, all of Rare's games ( Banjo-Kazooie, Perfect Dark and Killer Instinct) now all appear on the X-Box. 2. Soon after the release of GoldenEye, Rare lost the James Bond License to Electronic Arts (or EA, which made it's own line of James Bond games and allowed Rare to develop their own British Spy game Perfect Dark) and then the license was handed over to Activision (that made the Daniel Craig Bond games, such as the abomination: 007 Legends), because Activiaion also lost the James Bond License and the European Video game development company: EuroCom going out of business, the James Bond games are now in Awkward Limbo. Now, again to save time and space for this blog, we probably won't see other N64 games made by Rare (e.g.,Banjo-Kazooie, Parfect Dark, Conker and Diddy Kong Racing) probably for a lot of the same reasons. Castlevania 64 Konami's latest installment for the Nintendo 64. This Castlevania game was almost a 3-D version of it's 2-D predecessors. But the game also has a lot of puzzle solving (like in The Legend of Zelda) where you have to find certain switches to open certain doors or gates, or even find materials to make massive explosions that break fragile walls. There are also cutscenes that add to the depth to the game and the character you have chosen to play as. Like in Megaman X4, the game also gives you a style of play with whichever character you choose. Reinhardt provides the old-school jump and whip style that all Castlevania fans know and love. Carrie meanwhile gives players a bit of added spice to the game as she functions a bit like Megaman as she can charge up her hand to throw a ball of energy. Plus, each of the characters have their own paths to follow and their own reasons to silence Count Dracula. If you look hard enough, you can also collect jewels that have alternate (or classic) outfits for the characters. Probability: 50% There are a few cases for as well as against Castlevania 64 appearing on thr Nintendo 64 Classic Mini. The case for it is that several other Castlevania titles made onto the NES and Super NES Classic Minis respectively, so that could be a big enough reason to have this game on the N64 Classic Mini. But the case against it, is that the NES and Super NES Cassic Minis have best-sellers mostly, and Castlevania 64 isn't exactly a "best-seller" and it's often overshadowed by it's more popular installment in Symphony of The Night for the PS1. But still, if you ask me there should be no reason to not bring this solid game onto the N64 Claissic Mini. Donkey Kong 64 Full Playlist The Pseudo-Sequel to the original Donkey Kong Country series of games. King K.Rool is threatening to destroy DK's island. He and 4 of his other fellow Kongs must try to save their island from K.Rool. If you absolutely love collecting items (even special ones) this is the game for you, DK64 has all the items you can collect, ranging from Gold Bananas to Banana Medals to BluePrints to K.Rool's Death Ray Machine. You also must use all 5 Kongs to collect as much as you can, and only certain Kongs can obtain certain items, and each of the kongs have their own unique abilities and even jungle-themed weapons. You must also trverse through 6 huge areas from Jungles to Deserts, to Machine Factories to Forests and to even Castles. Probability: 60% Despite that tis game being made by Rare, but unlike GoldenEye or even Diddy Kong Racing this has a better chance making it onto the Nintendo 64 Classicl Mini, and the reason is that Nintendo still owns DK, and the original Donkey Kong Country game is on the Super NES Classic Mini. Cruis'n USA Another one of Midway's finest Arcade games. Cruis'n USA was quite popular in the arcades as well as on the Nintendo 64. You can choose up to a pretty good selection of cars, and with some codes or the traditional unlock you can choose cars such as a police car or even a school bus. The locations are quite exotic as you not just drive around some of America's cities but also some of the countryside as you begin in San Francisco and end in Washington DC (where you can find a cow and a windmill on top of the White House, which is strange). Probability: <5% Cruis'n USA can rank up with Mario Kart 64 and even F-Zero X, unfortunately we probably won't see this game on a Nintendo 64 Classic Mini, and the reasons for it is because it isn't exactly an arcade replica as some things had to be altered to fit the limited space of the cartridge. But perhaps the more important reason is that Midway has died (and reborn as Netherrealm Studios). Plus, it isn't exactly a best-seller, and so far best-sellers get their place on a Nintendo Classic Mini console. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask The direct sequel to Ocarina of Time. This game delievered just as well as Ocarina of Time as well as feature new things and new tasks. In order for Link to stop Majora's Mask, he must collect a system of Masks of his own. Apart from traversing other places outside clock town, Link also must help out the people in Clock Town as well such as helping out the local mailman or the Mayor of Clock Town, get a man and a woman to marry or even help out a farm girl with a shipment of Milk. Even with the helping out and Masks, Link can also collect other weapons and items as well as learning new Ocarina Songs which have their own unique abilities. Probability: 80% The NES Classic Mini has the first 2 Legend of Zelda games, why not the Nintendo 64 Classic Mini, though it may not have reached the height of popularity or made nearly as much in sales as it's predecessor. But this LOZ game is definitely not the one to overlook, it may be my own opinion but Majora's Mask is just as impressive as it's more popular predecessor. Again, it may be my own opinion, but the only thing that may hurt the chances of this game making onto the N64 Classic Mini is the limited space the mini console has. Mario Golf Nintendo was getting Mario into all kinds of other genre of games. on the Nintendo 64, it wasn't all Go-Karts and Board Games. Nintendo made Mario and his friends hit the Links (and no, not "Link") with this game. This functioned just like any other golf simulator game. But this one was a bit more simpler (of course, it's a Mario game). It had oodles of modes, Get Character, Tournament, Skins Play and even Ring challenge. Every character also had their own advantages and weaknesses which can help develop your own style of how to play this game. The game also features golf courses ranging from simple and generic, to complex and unique. Probability: 70% It's a Mario game after all, so it's kinda likely that we can see this on the N64 Classic Mini. But there are some cases against it. One, is that it feels limited initially (with only 4 characters to choose from at the start of the game), and trying to unlock some of these characters are quite difficult. Patience is a virtue in this game, though I personally think that the updated version (Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour for the Gamecube) to be more of a better Golf game. Turok: Dinosaur Hunter Full Playlist One of the better games based on a comic book. This ultra-crazy, ultra-violent FPS game was absolutely huge, with huge areas to explore and a lot to collect (especially a very powerful weapon). It also had a wide variety of weapons you can use, ranging from simple weapons such as the pistol and a Shotgun and a Bow and Arrow to ftutristic weapons such as the Pulse Rifle and the Fusion Cannon. Proabability: 10% Though not as popular as GoldenEye, it was a solid FPS game of it's time, with Turok having the ability to jump as well as run it was one of the greater FPS games not labeled Wolfenstein ''or ''Doom. ''Unfortunately the Turok license has been in awkward limbo and it's mostly ignored by modern gamers. As stated before, Turok is based on a comic book which was made back in the 1970's (though the game helped make Turok very well known) and it's almost impossible that we would see this on the N64 Classic Mini. Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire Based on the Comic Book iterations of the original Star Wars story. You play as ''Dash Rendar who is a mercenary scoundrel (much like Han Solo) who part takes in the Battle of Hoth and then tries to defeat the Imperial-Sponsored Black Sun crime ring lead by a being named Prince Xizor. Shadows of the Empire features some pretty good third person shooting as well as even better rail shooting stages as you participate in the beginning action scenes of The Empire Strikes Back in a Snow Speeder taking on Imperial AT-ATs and even try to help out the rebels escape from the Echo Base. Apart from the events of ESB, Rendar has his own path ro follow, he tries to infiltrate and eliminate the criminal syndicate: Black Sun and he goes to a junkyard, a space port and a little trip to Luke's Home Planet of Tatooine to try to stop them. The game also features appearances from Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, Princess Leia and even Boba Fett. Probability: <5% As being a former fan of the Star Wars franchise, I am kind of apathetic about this not being on the Nintendo 64 Classic Mini. Just like with every other licensed game mentioned in this blog. It's getting the rights to actually have this game on the mino console. EA currently has the rights to the Star Wars games, and Disney owns the parent franchise which now disregards the literary iterations of Star Wars as cannon. Same goes to the other Star Wars game: Rogue Squadron. Wave Race 64 The Nintendo 64 had enough racing games. However, this one was quite unique. It's not just a racing game, it was also a jet ski stunt game where you can do all kinds of stunts in hopes to win a race. Probability: 50% The game is made by Nintendo, so we could expect this game to be on the N64 Classic Mini. But because there's already a slew of racing games on the Nintendo 64, this just may be put in as an unecessary filler *if* there's enough space in the mini console. Pilotwings 64 A game where you are a rookie pilot trying to learn how to fly a small gyrocopter. You can even use a Jet Pack and a hand glider. Probability: 60% Though, this game wasn't as sucessful as it's Super NES predecessor, but this was still a pretty good seller, and it's a Nintendo game as well. Paper Mario Mario's second RPG game. This has an easier to learn and understand turn based battle system (unlike in Super Mario RPG) which Mario can choose from a "friendly" form of a Mario enemy (e.g., a Goomba, a Koopa Troopa, a Boo and even a Lakitu) as he tries to stop Bowser and retrieve the Star Rod which bowser has stolen. Mario also traverses through Green Fields, Deserts, Dark Forests, and even Cloudy Fields of Flowers. The most distinct feature of the game is that the graphics are made to look like Paper, not only does Mario look like he is made of paper, but the backgrounds also look like it's from a children's pop-up storybook. Probability: 80% Again, it's a Mario game, and one of the more better games for the Nintendo 64, with it's uniquely made graphics and it's easier battle system. Pokemon Snap You are a rookie Photographer named Todd and you are assigned by Professor Oak to take pictures of wild Pokemon. Probability: 50% It's one of the best-selling games on the Nintendo 64, but this one is for extreme and hardcore Pokemon fans. That's it. Tony Hawk's Pro Skater Play as either Professional Stunt skate boarder Tony Hawk as with other Pro-skaters in this game as you try to make a series of unique skateboarding stunts. Probability: 20% Again, as much as this was popular with N64 gamers. I'm not quite sure if this would make it as with again, getting the rights to the game. Well, that will do it for this edition. What other Nintendo 64 games would you like to see on the Nintendo 64 Classic Mini? Don't forget to check out my other wikis, the Movie and World wikis. Until Next time, this is JohnnyOTGS signing out. Category:Blog posts